I Told You So
by Flowerhead101
Summary: A snowball fight somehow leads to a whumped Shep. I accidentally deleted this story so you may have read it already... I wanted to get it out again.


A/N: I have a present for you: my try at a seasonal fic, LOL. Hope you'll enjoy! Merry Christmas and a Happy New Year!

**OOPS. I'm really not having my day and accidentally removed this story and all it's reviews... Aargh, I hate myself right now... Anyway, just wanted to get it out again. Darn.**

Disclaimer: They aren't mine and they never will be. sniff

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lieutenant Colonel John Sheppard, Dr. Rodney McKay, Dr. Carson Beckett and Dr. Elizabeth Weir were in a boring department head meeting. And each and every one of them knew they all found it boring, but it had to be done. The fact that it was one of those days nearing Christmas didn't make it any better, but it had to be done. Elizabeth had noticed moral was getting a bit low and gave almost the entire expedition the days off between Christmas and New Year's Day. Only a skeleton crew would man the city, and it was made an unofficial rule that those people should be treated like they were gods. And this was the last meeting they'd have this year, baring any emergencies.

John was staring at a spot on the wall when everyone in the conference room was suddenly startled by a chaos in the gate room. They all stood up to see what was happening: everyone had left their stations and were standing pressed against a window. One excited voice informed them of what was going on. "It's snowing!"

And everyone knows how snow brings out the kid in everyone. "Seriously? Let me see!" John said, nearly running to the nearest window. He pressed his face against the window surface when he saw it was really true, his breath leaving a spot on the window. "Cool!" he exclaimed.

The Lanteans were able to forecast weather, but in the more than two and a half years they'd been there it had yet to snow. Winters were cold but, until now, snow less.

Everyone had a smile on their face while looking outside. Snow was dwindling down, not like a snowstorm, but in a gentle, hypnotizing way. After a few minutes of gazing outside, Elizabeth's voice startled almost everybody. "All right people! You've had your fun, when your shift ends you can go outside and enjoy the snow. Until then, you have some work to do."

With a few groans and sighs everyone turned back to their workstations and got back to work. However, someone paying close attention could not miss the wistful glances thrown outside.

SGA

John kept glancing at his watch, counting down the minutes until eight PM, the official end of his shift. He was in the labs, helping Rodney out with some Ancient artefacts. Rodney was explaining how he thought the artefact John was currently holding worked, but John had stopped listening a long time ago. When his watch suddenly beeped his face split up in a huge grin. Interrupting Rodney he exclaimed "yes! I'm off! And I know you are too! Come on, there's a snow fight on the East Pier." It hadn't stopped snowing yet and quite an amount of snow had gathered.

John grabbed Rodney by his shoulders and steered him towards the exit. "Wait! No, I'm not done yet. Colonel, let go!" Rodney protested.

"Nope Rodney, you've worked hard enough, it's time for a little down time," John said, guiding Rodney through the hallways.

"And I'll spend my down time the way _I_ want, in my room or maybe in the mess or anywhere else but outside. I hate snow!"

John stopped dead in his tracks. "You hate snow?" he asked, incredulously. "How can anyone hate snow? And you're Canadian, it always snows in Canada."

"My being Canadian has nothing to do with liking or disliking snow. Every winter the breaks in school were horrible! All the kids always threw snowballs, no iceballs, at me. And they pushed me down in the snow, or they stuffed snow in my neck. Or in the front of my pants, making it look like I peed in them." Rodney took a breath, and then went on. "And it's cold, you always fall down into it at some time. When you're walking outside these kids come from out of nowhere and throw snowballs at you and when you yell at them to stop they immediately cry for their parents, who then come outside and threaten you because you spoiled their kids' fun. And everyone is always telling you: 'Oh look, it's snowing, that's fun!' And it's cold. I _hate_ snow!"

John was staring at Rodney with an open mouth. Then he took Rodney's arm and began dragging him along.

"Wait, no! What the hell do you think you're doing? Let go!"

John didn't answer until they reached the doors opening up to reveal the East Pier. "I'll show you snow can be fun too." He then pulled something out his pockets and threw it at Rodney. "Here, that's at least one less thing to complain about," he grinned.

Rodney looked down at his hands and realized he was now holding gloves. Well, he thought, at least his hands wouldn't suffer as much as the rest of him.

Then John pushed Rodney the final step outside, following suit. They were met by a loud cheering. Someone yelled, "You're the last to arrive Sir. You and Dr. McKay are on the team to your left.

Only then did Rodney notice the large group of people where actually split up into two groups. "Wait; there's been some sort of misund-" Rodney was interrupted by John calling "Ok, thanks!" John walked towards 'their' group and Rodney followed, realizing that if he stayed where he was he'd be in the direct line of fire. Assuming this would be a snowball fight that is. To be certain he asked. John only grinned at him and said "I'm glad you're genius mind figured it out."

'Their' group was made up of about fifteen scientists, doctors and soldiers all thrown together. John noted Teyla and Ronon were there as well, together with Elizabeth and Carson. He walked to them. "Hey guys! You looking forward to it?"

Before any of them could answer, Rodney did. "No, I don't. I fail to see why anyone would want to participate in a childish snow fight when you're already fighting almost every other day! I'm leaving." But before he could even turn around, Elizabeth grabbed his arm.

"I don't think that's wise Rodney," she said.

"And why would that be?"

"Because we're about to start. It can be every-" a shrill whistle pierced the air, "-second now," Carson finished explained and lamely finished.

Before the whistle had even stopped, snowballs had begun filling the air. A few at first, but soon the whole air was filled by small white balls.

The whole group ducked behind a few strategically placed crates. "Here, we already made a small amount of snowballs," Elizabeth said, pointing to a pile behind them.

"Great!" John exclaimed, jumping up to grab a few, and then quickly ducking down when several snowballs came flying at him.

"I guess you're a wanted target," Elizabeth commented with a bemused look on her face.

"Well, it's not every day they get to throw things at their CO," John grinned.

Then they all started participating in all earnest. Except for Rodney of course, who stayed crouched behind the crate. When Carson squatted down next to him for a small break, Rodney said "seriously Carson, I can't believe you're going along in this. You're a doctor for crying out loud. You're supposed to be a pacifist or someone like that. Not participating in some childish snowball fight!"

"Hey, this is fun. It brings back some fond childhood memories of Scotland." Carson turned around to leave just as Rodney muttered, "for you maybe."

Rodney sat watching for ten more minutes or so when he really started paying attention to the game. Out of boredom of course. He noticed the huge smiles people had, even while being hit by snowballs. After another five minutes he even had to admit a snowball fight _might_ be fun, just not for him.

He watched bemusedly as Elizabeth snuck up behind John. A while ago the game had changed to a 'save yourself' form. Everyone could now throw at everyone, there were no more teams. Rodney saw her crouch down to make a ball, then stand up again to throw it.

John walked backwards to Elizabeth, unaware of the lurking 'danger'. Elizabeth waited throwingit until she was sure she could hit him. John was only a few yards away from her when she finally threw, hard.

However, just as the ball had become airborne, John turned around so he was facing Elizabeth. John only had time to flinch before the snowball hit him in his face.

Rodney watched in horror as John fell, grabbing at his left eye and writhing on the ground. He watched as Elizabeth skidded down next to John, yelling for Carson.

Rodney wasn't even aware he'd stood up and was now running to them. He arrived at the same time as Carson, both skidding down next to Elizabeth and John. The snow fight had come to an abrupt end and everyone was looking at John in horror.

"Lad, I need you to take your hand off your eye so I can take a look at it," Carson said in a controlled voice with only a small hint of urgency in it.

John didn't immediately act. "Son, take your hand of your eye for me," Carson repeated, tugging on John's hand. Finally John reluctantly took his hand away, showing the area where his eye was. The eye itself however, could not be seen because of all the blood.

A shocked silence descended on everyone watching. John broke it in a small voice with a hint of fear in it. "Carson? My eye… is it… is it still there?"

"Don't worry too much about it lad. We'll get you to the infirmary as quick as we can," Carson answered, evading the real question.

Two marines quickly came forward, carrying a litter between them. "Good thinking lads," Carson praised them. "I can't really do anything here; I don't have my medical kit. Let's get him to the infirmary," the Doc said in general. "Son, you can cover your eye again if you want, I have nothing to bind it with here anyway. We'll take good care of you," he said to John.

"I know," John croaked. He winced as he was lifted and gently put down on the litter. His whole head hurt and his eye felt as if it was burning. He knew he was bleeding from it and he'd seen the look of horror on the faces of the people around him. Carson's answer hadn't calmed him at all. Usually when doctors didn't directly answer you, it was bad. John couldn't afford to lose his eye or even some of his eyesight: that meant no more flying. Damn, he thought, closing his good eye.

Carson noticed how Rodney and Elizabeth stayed behind as they took John to the infirmary. Teyla and Ronon accompanied them, but he would have expected the same from Rodney and Elizabeth. Carson saw the worried expression on Rodney's face, but he was more concerned about Elizabeth. She looked lost. He hadn't seen her throw the snowball at John, but he'd heard about it. However, he was one-hundred percent sure she hadn't done it intentionally. Carson hoped Rodney could somehow convince Elizabeth of her innocence. Carson's main priority right now was his patient.

Rodney had also seen the helpless worried look on Elizabeth's face. He paled at the thought he had to say something to her, but he knew he had to. He couldn't just leaver her like that. Together they watched as Carson took John to the infirmary, Ronon and Teyla following.

"Elizabeth… it wasn't your fault, you know that," he started.

"Do I? Rodney, he may have lost his eye because of me!" she said in a desperate tone.

"You don't know that until you go to the infirmary. And you threw and he turned around at the wrong time. It wasn't anybody's fault, it was a coincidence." Rodney hoped this was all the convincing he'd have to do.

"It's still mine. I told everyone it was OK to have this snowball fight." No such luck, Rodney thought to himself.

"Ok, now you're just looking for ways to blame yourself. You know Sheppard. He still would have held this snow fight even if you hadn't approved it," Rodney snapped, shocking Elizabeth. In a softer voice he continued. "Let's just go inside to the infirmary to wait for some news."

Elizabeth meekly nodded, her eyes shining.

Inside the infirmary Carson had just begun treating John. "Alright, you said your head hurt and your eye specifically. Is that right?"

"Yeah, feels like someone is poking a hot needle through it."

"Ok, I'll ask a nurse to start an IV so we can give you something for the pain. Then I'll clean your eye and see what the damage is." Just as Carson finished talking Nurse Emma arrived, carrying a tray full of equipment with her. Emma was one of the nursed who had been on Atlantis ever since the beginning. She was in her mid-fifties and almost completely grey. She looked after everyone like a mother would look after her children, endearing herself on the entire expedition.

"Ah, Colonel Sheppard. I'd hoped I wouldn't see you here again until at least next year," she said as she began looking for a vein in John's hand.

"Yeah, I'd kind of hoped the same thing. Must be your lovely personality I couldn't stay away from. And how many times haven't I told you to call me John?"

"Apparently not often enough," Emma winked. "There, all done. I'll leave you in the care of Dr. Beckett."

"It's good to see your wit returning again. Now let's take a look at that eye of yours." Carson said, snapping on a pair of gloves.

SGA

Elizabeth, Ronon, Teyla and Rodney had been waiting for little over half an hour when Carson appeared. His face didn't give anything away as he sat down in one of the chairs of the waiting room.

"So? How is he?" Rodney asked impatiently.

"First of all, John told me to tell you this isn't your fault Elizabeth," Carson said, looking directly at her. Carson kept his focus on Elizabeth as he told them about John's condition.

"He was extremely lucky. There is no damage to his iris itself, meaning he'll make a full recovery. His eyesight should slowly improve as he heals."

"Then what about all the blood?" Ronon asked.

"Good question. Because the snowball was thrown from a short distance and with some force, it packed quite a punch. The impact ruptured some small blood vessels in they eye itself and in the surrounding area. As you probably all know, face wounds tend to bleed a lot. Same goes for the eye," Carson explained.

"I've covered his eye up with a bandage that he should continue wearing for a few weeks, giving his eye the chance to fully heal. You can visit with him right now if you want?"

"Yes, we would very much so like that. Thank you Carson," Teyla said.

Elizabeth was hesitant as she approached John's bed. However, John saw her and waved her over with a smile, setting her at ease a bit. As Carson had said, a bandage was wrapped around his head, covering his eye.

"Are you really okay?" Elizabeth asked, still a bit hesitant.

"Yep! I'm good. Carson said he'll keep me for one night, but then I should be out of here," John grinned.

"Lad, I said _probably_ one night. Don't go twisting my words."

"All right, all right," John pouted. Then he continued in a more serious tone. "Elizabeth, this really isn't your fault. I don't hold you responsible or anything because you aren't. Don't dwell on it, promise me? I'll be fine." And he was so incredibly relieved he was.

The words certainly set Elizabeth completely at ease. She looked John directly in the eye, his good eye, when she said "I promise."

"Good," John smiled. The silence that followed was short as Rodney asked "hey Carson? Don't you have an eye patch? Then only some ragged clothes are needed and Sheppard could have been an extra on Pirates of the Caribbean."

Everyone laughed at the image that produced. They'd just watched the trilogy at a team movie night. "Hey, I'd only need Ronon's dreads and then I could've even been Jack Sparrow," John grinned.

"No, then you could have been _Captain_ Jack Sparrow," Teyla said, deadpan. Everyone burst out laughing.

Soon after that, Carson herded them all out. Rodney was the last to leave as he hung around to ask if John was planning on joining another snowball fight any time soon. He asked it with a twinkle in his eyes.

"Hell no. From now on I hate snow." At least for a month, John thought.

"I told you so." Rodney said in a superior voice. Then he quickly left before a pillow could hit him.

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Please give me a present too by leaving a review, I'd really appreciate it. Thanks for reading!


End file.
